thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Diamond Celestia
Diamond Celestia Name: Diamond Celestia Age: She is sixteen years old when her games started. Gender: Female. District: 1 Strenghts: Diamond is good, really good with bows and arrows. Her archery skill was learned in the Career Academy of The District One. She is good with other weapons too, mainly with knives (non-throwing and throwing), axes and spears. And she is a good runner. Well, she is great with fast races like 100m, but she can't run 400m with ease. The big problem is the 800m. She starts to feel her skin dead, and she stops with afraid. Another great skill is how she uses her beautiful look to seduce other peoples, mainly the boys. Weaknesses: She is awful with swords or other weapons like sickles or machetes. She prefers small weapons because they are easy to manage. Her other weakness is leading allies. She isn't very good with this, because she gets cofunsed in very hard times. In the most of the times, she needs to be super protected by the Careers. Appearance: Diamond has a curly, long and beautiful blonde hair. It falls on her shoulders and her eyes begins to shine when her hair appears on the sunlight. In the summer or when she gets tired, she transforms her long hair in two ponytails to protect it. She has bright emerald eyes which change in the spring, mainly when the snow falls on her face and the water falls on her face. The eyes go bright and the top of the eyes turns into a dark green color. Her nose is a little small and the boys from her district think that is amazing and cute. Her face is nice and her eyes reflecting the sunlight turns her face in something amazing. She doesn't has biceps or some stuff like that, but she has a nice body. Personality: Diamond is a little rude with the ones that she likes, but she seems like a little unprotected girl with the ones that she doesn't like. She uses her seducing kill to be charming and sexy. All the boys fall on her feet when they see her doing anything. Backstory: She grows up in a super rich family with a lot of diamond factories working for them. Her mother, Celestina, gives her this name because when she borns, the diamond factory of her family was chosen the favorite district 1 building. When she turns seven years old, her father wrote her name in the sign-ups of CAODO (Career Academy Of District One) and she was forced to join the academy. There, she finds her love of kills and mainly, her relationship with the bow and arrow. She loves her mother, but she is in a confuse friendship with her father, that works everyday. Allies: Diamond, as a District 1 tribute, will ally with the careers for the entire Games, but everyone knows that she can work alone as well. Reaping Behavior: She will volunteer with pleasure. Interview Angle: She will use her seducing skills. The interviewer will be surprised with her glory and her beautiful talk. Bloodbath Plan: Diamond, as a career tribute, will atack the tributes, but with warning. She won't attack big or fat tributes, because them are hard to kill. Games Plan: Stick with the Careers, kill them and the other tributes. Category:District 1 Category:Career Tribute Category:Tributes Category:VDA99's Tributes Category:Females Category:Volunteer Category:Characters Category:16 year olds